Jealousy and Sympathy
by DChan87
Summary: From a trumblr prompt: Keith and Allura are officially a Thing. But Lance is devastated, and Pidge doesn't know if she should be smug or not. Especially given her own feelings for Lance.


Tumblr prompt: "How can you think I'm anything but hopelessly in love with you?"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

As bad as she felt for Lance once he found out that Keith and Allura were a Thing, there was the jealous side of Katie that was thrilled about it. But along with that jealous side, there was her selfless side that knew that Lance would handle it with grace, but also be utterly devastated. And the latter side was winning her internal debate. She couldn't bring herself to be so smug about it, especially since Lance was so heartbroken.

She didn't lose sleep over it, though… at least, a lot of sleep. When it did cost her sleep, it didn't come in the form of nightmares of a depressed Lance, but by thinking about it the same way she thought about mistakes she made in school; nagging questions about if he was okay.

And they also made her question her own feelings for him. She did admire him at first, as he was her senior—to be specific, he was a junior, and she a freshman. Even if she thought he was an arrogant idiot 97% of the time. She never expected to go to space with him—though to be fair, neither she, Hunk and Lance expected that, either—nor genuinely fall in love with him—

"You're in love with who?"

Pidge almost jumped out of her chair. Lance, unfortunately, had snuck up behind her and was staring at her. And she was supposed to be tracking Galra movements. Even worse, she realized that she must've been talking to herself out loud!

"What're you talking about!?" she spat.

"Hmm? Are you alright? What were you doing?"

She couldn't say that she was 'just thinking'. That never goes well. "I was just… daydreaming!"

"Daydreaming about what?"

"Daydreaming about finally getting home," she said.

Lance's expression changed from interested to homesick in an instant. Sighing, he said, "Yeah, I can't wait to get home, either. I wanted to show Allura off to mom, but—"

"Give it up, Lance, you never had a chance," Pidge interrupted. "She's happy with Keith."

"It hurt, okay!?" Lance snapped back. "Can't you feel bad for me?"

"I do, but you're not going to grow up if you don't stop feeling sorry for yourself!"

"You're not helping!"

"I am helping!"

"Guys, _QUIET!_ " Keith shouted from the other side of the room, instantly silencing them both.

Frustrated, Pidge sighed, closed her in-air HUD and walked away. Lance stood up and followed her.

She quickly noticed, because he was still as loud as Naruto while he was trying to be silent. Missions were a different story, of course.

"Come on Pidge, you gotta help me! What am I supposed to do!?"

"You said it yourself, there's lot's of fish in the sea," she said.

"Well that's no help!"

"You seemed fine with that not too long ago, _Loverboy Lance_."

"Is that what you think of me!?" Lance snapped. "You hate me, don't you!?"

"How can you think that!?" Pidge snapped back, spinning around, scowling at him. "How can you think I'm anything but hopelessly in love with you—" She covered her mouth, but it was too late. Lance gawked at her, his mouth hanging open like a cartoon character. Katie felt her chest tighten from her increasing heart rate. The cat was out of the bag, not just to him, but to her. And that caused an awkward silence to fall between them, as they both tried to comprehend what had just happened.

"What?" Lance asked.

"I think… I might… have a… crushonyou," she sputtered. "And... that's why I've felt smug about Keith and Allura... but I hate seeing you so sad. You can still find someone for you—are you alright?"

"Oh, um, okay…" Lance sighed. "I need to go lie down." He tried to walk away. Pidge grabbed his hand, stopping him in his tracks and put her head against his back.

"Lance, I'm so sorry," she said, trying to stop herself from crying. "I shouldn't have told you while you were hurting like this. I didn't mean to make it about me, I—"

To her surprise, Lance turned around and hugged her. It took her a couple seconds to process what was going on before she settled into his hug. She wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled into his t-shirt. She knew that Lance probably didn't mean this hug romantically, and she accepted it. What was more important was to know that Lance cared about her, and that he appreciated what she was trying to do. And she genuinely didn't want to see him in such a bad spot.

"Thanks, Pidge," he said.

"Anytime," she answered.

* * *

So how'd you guys like this? Let me know!


End file.
